Our Little Angel
by RosesandThorns666
Summary: Dean notices that over the past few weeks, Castiel has been acting very strangely, but when his angel appears, utterly exhausted in the Winchesters' motel room, Dean discovers why. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Dean notices that over the past few weeks, Castiel has been acting very strangely, but when his angel appears, utterly exhausted in the Winchesters' motel room, Dean discovers why. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters.

**Pairings: **Dean/Castiel, Sam/Gabriel.

**A/N: **Hope you enjoy this fic! It's gonna be cute and fluffy, with unsure!Castiel and supportive!Dean xxxxxxxxxxx.

**

* * *

Our Little Angel **

**-One- **

The angel flittered away again, right in the middle of the conversation. It hurt Dean more that they were settling after making love when the angel decided to leave him. To add to the strange behaviour, the angel had been making Dean wear protection in bed. They never had before, so why now? Castiel had also been busy piling pillows up and then arranging them back to their normal state before trying again. In short, the older Winchester was completely confused.

But then Castiel disappeared for two days and Dean panicked. As he slept though, the bright flash of light and the thump awoke Dean and Sam from their slumber, the angel curled up on the floor purely exhausted.

"Cas?" Dean asked, "Sweetheart?"

Castiel groaned and the brothers knelt by his side, Sam spotting something shuffling beneath the angel's trenchcoat.

"Dean…I don't think he's alone…" The younger Winchester breathed, Dean pulling back the trenchcoat to reveal something he didn't expect to see.

There was a baby lying in Castiel's arms, definitely newborn, judging by the size of it. It was wrapped in a small towel, nothing more and it opened it's big green eyes to look at the brothers before crying.

"I d-didn't want to name her…not without y-you here…" Castiel breathed, "I can't g-get her to stop…"

"Cas, honey…" Dean breathed, "Who is she?"

"Our baby…" Castiel groaned, looking at the tiny girl before stroking her cheek gently, "Shhh…"

Dean looked down at the tiny baby girl in Castiel's embrace, unable to believe that this was his child.

"Cas…you're a dude…she can't be mine…" Dean breathed, Castiel looking so hurt the older Winchester's chest tightened.

"Don't you ever deny that she's yours, Dean…" The angel whispered, "Because she is…I swear…"

"H-how?" Dean asked, "You're a dude…well…in a dude…"

"When we…without protection…" Castiel began, Sam looking away and rubbing the back of his neck, "The pregnancy happened w-within my Grace. I c-carried her and birthed her through my Grace…which is why I'm so tired…"

The angel looked tiredly at his baby and sighed.

"I can't make her stop, D-Dean…" He breathed, "I was only pregnant for a month…"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Dean asked, holding his dark haired baby's hand and stroking it with his thumb.

"I didn't know w-what you'd say…" Castiel replied, kissing his little girl's cheek gently, "Shhh…hush, my darling…"

Dean took his little girl in his arms and cradled her close while Sam lifted Castiel onto Dean's bed, helping him sit against the pillows before Dean sat on the bed, gently rocking the tiny girl in his arms to try and calm her.

"Shhh," He whispered, "It's okay, gorgeous…it's okay…"

Castiel smiled weakly and Dean sat by his side, kissing him passionately before passing him their baby girl.

"What are going to call her?" Castiel asked, "She's beautiful…"

"Noelle." Dean replied, Castiel beaming in response.

"Noelle Alaina." The angel added, Sam grinning at the couple as they gazed at their baby.

"Noelle Alaina Winchester." Dean finished.

"That's beautiful." Sam told the lovers, smiling at his niece who lay in the towel that was wrapped around her, cradled in Castiel's arms safely.

The angel wound his trenchcoat around Noelle and kept her close, kissing her head and shushing her as she continued to cry. Sam headed out for some supplies, leaving Dean and Castiel alone to spend time with their tiny baby girl.

-TBC-

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Comments are appreciated, welcomed and loved! **

**xxxxxxxxxx  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **Dean notices that over the past few weeks, Castiel has been acting very strangely, but when his angel appears, utterly exhausted in the Winchesters' motel room, Dean discovers why. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters.

**Pairings: **Dean/Castiel, Sam/Gabriel.

**

* * *

Our Little Angel **

**-Two- **

Castiel lay asleep while Dean rocked his little girl in his arms, still struggling to believe that he and Castiel had managed to create this gorgeous little baby in his arms.

"Oh wow…" Dean breathed as Noelle opened her eyes, "You're such a beautiful girl, Noelle…oh yes you are…"

The tiny baby flexed her fingers and yawned, Dean beaming at her as she stared at him with adoring eyes.

"Dean?"

Sam entered the room with bags full of supplies, milk formula, clothes, diapers, a changing mat and a play mat.

"Hey," Dean whispered, "Just keep it down, Cas is resting."

Sam nodded and moved towards his brother and niece, smiling as he was met with a sweet sound from the baby.

"Hold her, huh?" Dean asked, Sam looking to his brother who had nothing but trust in his eyes as he passed his daughter across.

"Hi, Noelle…" Sam whispered to his niece, "I'm your Uncle Sammy…"

The baby made a soft noise and hiccupped, sniffling and murmuring as she closed her eyes again.

"Let me get her dressed, Sammy…" Dean whispered, taking his girl back and putting her on the new changing mat, putting her first diaper on for her and slipping her into her first baby grow, a little pink one that said _Daddy's Little Angel_ on it.

She looked gorgeous, it had to be said. When the baby broke into tears, Castiel shot out of sleep and looked for his daughter, Sam raising his hands to calm the angel.

"It's okay…" He said, "She's fine…"

Dean could tell the angel wasn't settled, so he moved over and passed their little girl to him, smiling as the angel looked down tenderly at the baby.

"Shhh," He whispered, "Hush, Noelle…"

Noelle wouldn't stop crying and Castiel began to panic.

"Cas…it's alright, you're doing great…" Dean promised, "It's only 'cause she's hungry…"

Castiel looked at Dean for reassurance and Sam began to make up a bottle, Dean giving instruction every step of the way.

"Just keep talking to her," Dean whispered to Castiel, "Let her get used to your voice."

The angel nodded and kissed the baby's forehead.

"It's alright, Noelle…" He whispered, "Shhh…hush, my little one…"

The baby cried even more and a very tired, weary Castiel let one tear slide down his face.

"I can't make her stop…" The angel sniffled, "She doesn't like me…"

Dean's heart broke and he kissed his angel's temple, stroking soothing fingers through his hair as he began to cry.

"Cas, don't get upset, okay? She's just not gonna stop until she gets her milk that's all…" Dean said softly, "It's alright, she loves you to death, baby."

The bottle was ready in moments and Dean showed Castiel how to hold it, pressing it to the baby's lips as she searched for the source of food. Castiel and Dean pressed their heads together, the angel smiling as Noelle began to feed.

"Good girl…" Castiel said sweetly, "Oh, Noelle, you're such a good girl!"

The baby's tears stopped and Castiel wiped the tears away gently with his pinky, seeing her look up at him with adoring eyes as her tiny hands curled into little fists. She murmured, the sound indicating to Castiel that she was finished before Dean placed the towel she'd previously worn over his shoulder.

"You need to burp her now, babe." Dean began, "Lift her to your shoulder carefully."

Castiel did and cradled her head, smiling as she rested her little head on his shoulder. She was so small, so precious and so fragile the angel was frightened he'd drop her.

"Just rub her back gently." Dean whispered, Castiel doing so and smiling as she made soft noises before a tiny burp escaped her lips.

"Oh…did I do well?" Castiel asked, Dean nodding and smiling in response.

"You did great."

Sam smiled as his brother kissed the angel's temple, then the little baby's head before wiping Castiel's tears away.

* * *

"Saaaaammm!" Gabriel whined as they stood outside the motel room, "I wanna see her!"

"Just-just give them some time, Gabe, huh?" Sam replied, Gabriel shaking his head.

"I want to see my niece, Sam! You've been able to see her, so why can't I?"

The Archangel had a point and Sam opened the motel room door, Gabriel kissing his lips on the way in. He moved towards the couple and smiled sweetly as he sat on the bed.

"Hey, Cas…" He whispered, "Hey, Dean."

Castiel smiled and looked back at the little bundle of joy that was resting against his chest, beaming at her as she gripped his finger.

"This is Noelle." Castiel said softly, "Noelle Alaina Winchester."

"Damnit, are you sure she's yours?" Gabriel chuckled, "She's gorgeous."

"Hey!" Dean huffed, "We're good lookin' too, y'know."

Gabriel grinned and couldn't suppress his, 'Awww' as little Noelle snuggled up to her daddy. He looked at Sam with adoring eyes, and the younger Winchester could just tell what he was thinking. When Sam looked away, Gabriel's heart broke and he bit his lip, looking at the baby. He just wanted his own baby, yet the look in Sam's eyes told him the younger Winchester had other ideas. His dream had just been crushed.

"Can…can I hold her?" He asked, trying to suppress his tears as he took the little one in his arms, "Look at you, huh? Who's a beautiful little angel?"

The baby wriggled a little, her little legs kicking as she took in a small, shaky breath, pressing against her Uncle Gabriel. A tear fell down Gabriel's face and he passed her back, wiping his eyes before turning and just disappearing.

"What was that about?" Dean asked, looking to Sam who just shrugged and turned away.

Castiel looked at Dean with concern, the hunter pressing a soothing kiss to his temple and whispering to him not to worry.

* * *

Gabriel sobbed into his arms as he sat on a hillside, crying harder than he ever had in his life and curling up on himself.

"Why, Sam?" He asked the open space, "Why?"

He wiped his eyes and ran a shaking hand through his hair, resting that hand on his stomach and rubbing gently, imagining he had a baby growing in there.

"I just want my own child, Dad…" He whispered, looking up at the sky, "Why won't you bless me with that at least?"

He heard no reply and he curled up into the grass, grabbing his wings and pulling feathers out of them.

Back in the motel room, Castiel gasped and clutched his chest, Dean taking Noelle from Castiel's arms and holding her close.

"Cas?"

"Sam, what did you do?" Castiel asked, glaring at the younger Winchester.

"Nothing…" Sam replied, "I swear!"

"Oh no?" Castiel asked, "So why is my brother ripping his own feathers out, crying his eyes out and trying to break his own wings?"

Sam was mortified and he clapped a hand over his mouth.

"What did you do to him?"

"I…I don't know…I…" Sam stuttered, looking at the angel with wide, tearful eyes.

Castiel disappeared in a flutter of wings, barely able to stand when he reached Gabriel's side. He was horrified to find the grass around him covered in blood, broken and bloodied feathers all over the place while in shadow, the body of Gabriel lay on its side, sobbing heavily into the pool of blood around him.

What on Earth had Sam done?

-TBC-


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: **Dean notices that over the past few weeks, Castiel has been acting very strangely, but when his angel appears, utterly exhausted in the Winchesters' motel room, Dean discovers why. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I don't own the lyrics used in this chapter either.

**Pairings: **Dean/Castiel, Sam/Gabriel.

**A/N: **Thanks for all the support with this so far! I had no idea you'd all like it so much!

Okay, loadsa cuteness in this chapter, so enjoy! xxxxxxxxxx

**

* * *

Our Little Angel **

**-Three- **

"G-Gabriel?" Castiel asked moving weakly towards his brother and kneeling by his side, seeing the Archangel tearing out more of his feathers, "Gabriel, stop it!"

Gabriel let the wing go and broke into more heavy tears, writhing in pain on the ground as he tried to heal the enormous feathered appendages. The wings were repairing slowly, but Gabriel was grieving, and as much of an annoying, cheeky little bastard Gabriel could be, he was actually one of Heaven's most sensitive angels, which meant his Grace could be harmed through his grief. Castiel stroked a hand through his brother's hair and lay down exhaustedly by his side, holding onto his older brother and drying his eyes with gentle fingers.

"Gabriel, don't cry…what happened?" Castiel asked, "Why are you so upset?"

"Sam doesn't want a baby…" Gabriel whimpered (actually fucking whimpered), "And…I always…I…"

"Oh, Gabriel…" Castiel breathed, holding his brother close, "Gabriel, just give Sam some time…the idea might just worry him a little that's all, and there's the Apocalypse too…"

Gabriel turned weakly and pressed his fingers to his brother's head, the two of them appearing back in the motel room. Sam rushed forward and caught Gabriel just as his legs gave way, Castiel sitting by Dean on the bed and clicking his fingers, sending Sam and Gabriel to another motel room.

Sam looked at his angel with teary eyes and cradled him on the floor of the room next door, stroking his cheek gently before kissing his forehead.

"Gabriel…what's wrong?"

Gabriel just closed his eyes and turned his head away, Sam's heart breaking at the motion.

"Gabriel…?"

"You don't want a baby…" Gabriel whispered weakly, face pale and body shaking, "You don't want a child with me…"

"Oh, Gabe…" Sam said softly, hoisting Gabriel up until he was rested against his shoulder, rocking him back and forth, "I do want a baby with you, okay? Just not right now…"

"I don't believe you…"

"Then look me in the eyes and let me tell you face to face," Sam whispered, Gabriel doing as he asked, "I love you, Archangel Gabriel and I want a baby with you, just not yet."

Gabriel smiled feebly and rested against Sam, pulling him into a gentle kiss.

"I'm sorry…" He whispered, Sam shedding a tear at his lover's heartbreak.

"No…no, I'm sorry, Gabriel…" Sam replied, "I'm sorry for not being where you are right now…"

"No, don't be sorry for that, Sammy." Gabriel said softly, kissing Sam's lips tenderly, "I love you too."

Sam smiled and pulled Gabriel into a deeper kiss, feeling soft feathers winding around him as the Archangel wrapped them in his wings.

* * *

"Oh, hush my little darling…" Castiel whispered to Noelle as she broke into sobs again, curling up against her daddy who held her close.

He was sitting in bed again on his own right now, since Dean had headed out to get them some food. Castiel didn't know what to do, so he smelt for any signs of a full diaper.

"Alright…it's not your diaper…" He whispered, "You can't be hungry because I just fed you…"

Then the realisation hit him and he chuckled weakly, one tear rolling down his face.

"I know, my little love, I'm tired too…" He said softly, pain surging through him at the sound of his daughter's distress, "I know, I know…"

He rocked her back and forth in his arms, pressing a tender kiss to her forehead and smiling as she began to calm.

"Yes…I can do this…I can care for you…" He told her, "I'm not a bad daddy am I?"

The little girl just looked up at him and he smiled tenderly at her, stroking his pinky down her cheek and kissing her again.

"Go to sleep, Noelle…" He whispered, watching as she blinked slowly as he rocked her, "Good girl…sleep now, my gorgeous little baby…"

Noelle's stunning big eyes drifted shut and she fell asleep in his embrace, the angel proud of himself for being able to lull her to sleep. The motel room door opened and Castiel looked up panicked, relaxing and smiling as Dean entered with a bag of food.

"Oh my God, did you get her to sleep?" He asked, Castiel nodding and biting his lip.

"I did, Dean," He replied, "I must not be a bad daddy after all…"

"Cas, you were never a bad daddy in the first place." Dean told him, sitting by his partner and little angel.

The pair watched and listened as Noelle made soft noises in her sleep, her face changing all the time.

"Ain't she just the most beautiful thing…?"

Castiel nodded and kissed Dean's lips.

"Gabriel wants a baby," He said, "Which is why he got so upset. Sam doesn't want one yet."

Dean sighed and pressed a kiss to Castiel's temple.

"Is he okay?"

Castiel sighed gently and nodded, looking down at his little girl.

"He feels a little more at peace now," Castiel replied with a gentle smile, "I think Sam has assured him of his intentions and he feels somewhat calmed by that."

Dean smiled and chuckled softly as Noelle stretched a little in her sleep, making a gentle noise and stuck her little pink tongue out of her mouth before hiding it again, tiny fingers curling into fists as she snuggled against Castiel. The angel smiled and he and Dean spent the next two hours mesmerised by their child's slumber.

* * *

Castiel chuckled and took a photo on his cell phone as Dean lay asleep with sleeping Noelle on his chest, her tiny face rested near his neck as they both slumbered. He lay next to Dean and kissed his cheek softly, the older Winchester opening his eyes and looking straight into Castiel's.

"Hi…" Castiel whispered with a smile.

"Hi," Dean replied, looking down when he heard a murmur, "Aw, bless her…"

Noelle was dressed in a little white and purple baby grow today, tiny legs shuffling against Dean's chest as she snuggled further against her father.

"Hey…" A soft voice whispered, Dean and Castiel looking up to see Gabriel and Sam standing by the bed.

The pair of them sat beside the couple who smiled when Noelle went into a little wriggling fit, moving her arms and kicking her legs against Daddy Dean's chest.

"Look at her…" Castiel whispered, biting his lip and stroking her face gently, "She's so gorgeous."

A frustrated sound emerged from her tiny lips and she opened her eyes, breaking into tears.

"Oh, sweetheart," Dean breathed, sitting up slightly and rubbing her back, "Don't cry, honey…we all know how you feel…"

The others chuckled and Castiel checked the clock.

"Maybe we should feed her soon, Dean…" He said, Dean agreeing and passing their little girl over, getting up to get a bottle ready.

"What time do you wanna bathe her?" Dean asked, looking at the clock himself.

"Maybe around six-thirty…" Castiel said softly, "Since we're going to Bobby's and all…"

"What, we're gonna Bobby's?" Sam asked, Castiel nodding in response.

"He wants to see his godchild."

Sam smiled at Dean who chuckled and looked back at his little girl.

"Oh, my little angel," Castiel breathed, "Stop those tears, sweetheart…you're making Daddy Cas upset too."

The baby cried some more and Castiel kissed her forehead, swapping with Dean to fix up the bottle while Dean took Noelle into his arms. He didn't care if he sounded like a total girl right now, he just felt like he couldn't hold this in anymore.

"_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing…  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping,  
While you're far away and dreaming.  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender.  
I could stay lost in this moment forever.  
And every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure…" _

Everyone watched as Dean cradled his tiny girl to his chest and sang her a lullaby, Castiel tearing up as he watched the love of his life with their daughter.

"_I don't wanna close my eyes,  
I don't wanna fall asleep 'cause I'd miss you, babe,  
And I don't wanna miss a thing.  
'Cause even when I dream of you,  
The sweetest dream would never do, I'd still miss you, babe,  
And I don't wanna miss a thing." _

Surprisingly, Dean's voice sounded beautiful, and Noelle's tears stopped as she gazed up at her daddy adoringly, making a soft murmur before settling in his arms.

"See," He whispered, "No need for those tears…"

Sam and Gabriel stared in awe while Castiel finished the bottle, bringing it forward to feed Noelle with.

"Daddy Cas is just gonna feed you now, baby girl…" Dean whispered, "Oh God, if only you knew how much we love you…"

Noelle snuggled against him and Castiel smiled, kissing Dean's temple before bringing the bottle to Noelle's lips.

"She already does, Dean." He told the hunter, "She already does."

-TBC-

* * *

**Hope that was cute enough for you! **

**Next chapter: Bathtime! *chuckles* I wonder how that's gonna go! **

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxx  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: **Dean notices that over the past few weeks, Castiel has been acting very strangely, but when his angel appears, utterly exhausted in the Winchesters' motel room, Dean discovers why. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters.

**Pairings: **Dean/Castiel, Sam/Gabriel.

**A/N: **OMG! My new cousin's arrived and her name's Grace Eden! (30/11/10) I'm so pleased, I could totally burst right now! I can't wait to see her!

Enjoy this fluffy chapter! xxxxxx

**

* * *

Our Little Angel **

**-Four- **

Dean gently placed Noelle on the little bath support he'd bought her to go with her soft-pink baby bath and tickled her belly lightly, seeing her wriggle in response. He'd read the baby books that Gabriel had found them on the first day, as Castiel sat there reading now about bathing a baby. There were soft lullabies drifting through the motel bathroom, and Dean chuckled as he began to bathe his tiny baby.

"I think she's ticklish." Dean said softly, Castiel looking up and watching as Dean tickled her again and she wriggled.

"Oh, she is!" Castiel smiled, "Noelle, you're ticklish!"

Castiel was grateful for the fact that Noelle liked being in the bath. She didn't cry, and he was happy as long as his daughter wasn't in tears.

"Let's get you all cleaned up so we can go and see Uncle Bobby," Dean said sweetly, "'Cause he's just gonna love you…and I know you'll love him, even though he's a miserable old idiot sometimes."

Noelle looked up at her father like held all the secrets in the world, and he smiled brightly, kissing her head and nuzzling noses with her.

"Come help me, Cas," Dean said, "You'll have to do this when I'm not here to, won't you?"

Castiel nodded, and settled beside Dean, smiling at his baby girl who looked up at him with her breathtaking green eyes, mumbling softly and wiping her eyes with a tiny hand. Dean started by gently washing her head, those gorgeous eyes blinking as some of the water dripped into them.

"We've gotta be so careful," Dean began, smiling at Noelle who murmured and kicked her legs, "Because of that soft spot."

Castiel watched in awe as Dean bathed their daughter, the tiny baby loving every minute of it as he washed her arms and her chubby little legs, leaning down and blowing a raspberry on her tummy. Noelle reached out with a tiny wet hand and gripped Castiel's finger, the angel sitting beside her and stroking her head gently.

"Who's a beautiful girl?" Dean asked, blowing another raspberry on the baby's tummy.

"Noelle's a beautiful girl." Castiel replied, dipping his hand in the water and scooping some up, gently pouring it over her belly.

She looked up at her fathers adoringly and closed her eyes, yawning and rubbing her face with her wet hands.

"Ohhh, she's getting tired, Daddy Cas." Dean said, rinsing the soap from her tiny body before laying a towel over Castiel's lap and lifting her from the water, "There's a good girl."

He placed her on the angel's knees and wrapped her in the towel, beginning to dry her gently.

"Go on, Cas." He said, "Try it."

The angel carefully dried the baby as Dean showed him, dabbing her soft skin rather than rubbing and pressing a kiss to her little wet forehead.

"There we go," Castiel whispered, "You're such a gorgeous little girl, sweetheart."

The baby kicked her legs and fell against her father, Castiel chuckling and lifting her up to kiss her head again. He changed her into a diaper and a light green baby-grow with a flower in the centre, wrapping her in a blanket while Dean emptied the baby bath.

"Is everything packed?" The angel asked, Dean nodding in response before helping Sam and Gabriel load the Impala.

Castiel was left alone in the motel room with his little girl.

"This was your first home, Noelle," He whispered, "Albeit for just three days, but it was your home…and it was happy for the most part."

The baby snuggled against him and began to fall asleep, Castiel rubbing her back and kissing her head, feeling a lump in his throat as he held her close.

"Oh, I love you…" He breathed, sighing shakily and pressing his head gently to hers, "I love you so much…more than anything…"

Noelle's eyes drifted shut and stayed that way, tiny noises escaping her lips as she slept against her father.

"Goodnight, Noelle Alaina Winchester," he whispered, "I love you, my little angel."

With that, he headed out of the room, meeting Dean who smiled and kissed the baby's head. The air was cold, so Dean gently put a tiny hat Gabriel had bought Noelle on her head, the little one rubbing her eyes in her sleep and going to push it off.

"Oh no you don't," Dean chuckled, "Cheeky girl."

Dean and Castiel sat on the backseat, Sam and Gabriel up front for once. Dean looked over at his daughter and kissed his lover's temple, smiling at his angel and beaming at the little girl.

"She's beautiful." He whispered, stroking a gently pinky down her cheek.

Castiel smiled and sat back, Dean resting his elbow on the back of the seat and watching Noelle sleeping. Soft noises were coming from her lips as she slept, her little head gently nuzzling Castiel's shoulder while her tiny fingers flexed, lips parting and closing again as she dreamed. Then, shocking both parents, a smile spread across her lips. It was beautiful, that one wide smile that made both Dean and Castiel's hearts flutter. People say that newborns can't smile, but good God, was this little angel smiling, three days after her birth. Dean's eyes filled up as Castiel's did, the lovers shedding tears of joy as their little baby snuggled up to Castiel, face constantly changing and her incredibly cute, pretty smile gracing her face as she dreamed.

"She's smiling…" Dean told Sam and Gabriel, "She's actually smiling…"

Sam and Gabriel gasped.

"No way…" Sam breathed, "No way! We're missing it?"

Dean pulled open his cell phone and started recording a video, grinning as his little girl kept her smile coming.

"She's beaming." Castiel whispered, kissing her head, "Look at her…"

Dean kissed Castiel and then watched the screen of his phone, gasping as Noelle's pretty eyes opened and looked right at him.

"Hey, sweetie…" Dean breathed, "It's good to see you…"

Castiel kissed her head again and smiled, hearing gentle noises escaping her lips as she woke up. Dean stopped recording and just in time before Noelle began to cry, sobbing and hiccupping against her daddy.

"Oh, honey…it's okay…" Castiel whispered, rubbing and patting her back gently, "Stop those tears…you'll make Daddy Dean sad."

Dean chuckled and took his little girl, kissing her head and rubbing her back. He blew a raspberry on her cheek and she stopped crying, settling in Daddy Dean's arms and looking across at Daddy Cas who smiled and tickled her belly. She wriggled and Gabriel laughed as he watched through the rear view mirror.

* * *

Dean had never taken a more beautiful picture in his life. He looked at the photo on his phone as the family stopped at a gas station, setting it to his background photo. It was of Castiel resting his eyes and baby Noelle asleep with the sunrise just coming through the window. Father and daughter looked so peaceful, smiles on their faces as they were together, Noelle's gorgeous bedhead enough to match Daddy Cas'. He checked to make sure no-one was looking before kissing the screen and flipping his phone shut, watching as Castiel came back with Noelle in his embrace, smiling and kissing her cheek.

"You ready, gorgeous?" Dean asked, kissing Castiel's lips tenderly.

"Well, Gabriel and Sam aren't just yet…" Castiel revealed, passing Noelle over to Dean who smiled and cradled her close, "They're…busy…"

"Ewww…" Dean breathed, climbing into the back of the car as Castiel did, both of them snuggling up and looking at their baby.

Dean could get used to watching Noelle sleeping easily. It was one of the most fascinating things he'd ever seen and he couldn't wait for Bobby to be able to meet his godchild.

He just hoped and prayed nothing would happen to his baby girl.

-TBC-


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary: **Dean notices that over the past few weeks, Castiel has been acting very strangely, but when his angel appears, utterly exhausted in the Winchesters' motel room, Dean discovers why. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters.

**Pairings: **Dean/Castiel, Sam/Gabriel.

**

* * *

Our Little Angel **

**-Five- **

Bobby gasped as Castiel brought Noelle forward, smiling as he saw the tiny baby in the angel's arms.

"This is Noelle Alaina Winchester," Castiel whispered as he and Bobby headed inside, the Winchesters and Gabriel unloading the Impala, "And she's five days old now."

He passed the baby over to Bobby who smiled as he looked at the baby. Dean and Sam bit back chuckles as a tear slid down Bobby's cheek.

"My God…" He breathed, "She's beautiful…you sure she's yours, Dean?"

Gabriel chuckled and bit his lip.

"Already said that one."

Bobby laughed and gasped as Noelle's eyes opened, the big green orbs studying him before she closed them again, snuggling against him.

"Hey, Noelle…" He whispered, "I'm your Uncle Bobby."

The baby made a soft sound and nuzzled Bobby's chest, Bobby passing her back to Castiel who headed off with Gabriel to put her in the crib Bobby had already bought and set up in Dean and Castiel's room.

"Check this out." Dean chuckled, "She hasn't done it since."

He showed Bobby the video of her smiling and the older hunter beamed, wrapping his arms around Dean and hugging him tight.

"I'm proud of you, boy." He said softly, "You're a daddy."

"I know. Daddy Dean." Dean replied, "Daddy Dean and Daddy Cas."

Pulling away, Dean grinned at Castiel who was just descending the stairs. The angel moved forward and kissed Dean's lips passionately, pressing into his side and smiling at Bobby who pulled him into a hug.

"Congratulations, Castiel."

"Thanks, Bobby." Castiel replied, head snapping up as Noelle started to cry.

He left Dean's side and moved straight upstairs to his baby, lifting her out of the crib and holding her close.

"Okay…" He whispered, "I'll keep you downstairs with me, sweetheart…"

He headed downstairs and sat on the sofa with her, sighing as she nuzzled him, rubbing her eyes as she cried with tiny fists.

"Oh, honey…" Dean breathed, "What's all the noise for?"

Castiel sighed and kissed her head, rubbing it soothingly and tenderly stroking her cheek with his index finger. He hushed her and Dean held her hand, the little girl settling and looking up at her fathers while Castiel wiped her tears away with his pinky.

"Oh, my little darling…I know it's strange being awake," He whispered, "We'd better give you your bath, huh?"

* * *

"_And if one green bottle should accidentally fall  
There'd be no green bottles standing on the wall." _Castiel sang as he bathed Noelle, Dean and Sam chuckling as the angel nuzzled noses with his baby.

She rubbed her eyes and reached out, making gentle noises as she touched Castiel's cheek with a tiny wet hand.

"Oh, you're so beautiful," He whispered, tickling her belly and blowing a raspberry on her cheek like Dean had taught him, "Yes, you are!"

He rinsed the soap from her body and laid a towel over his knees, kissing Noelle's head and lifting her from the tub and onto the towel. The baby looked around for her Daddy Dean and met his gaze, Dean getting up from the sofa and sitting by Castiel, kissing Noelle's forehead and beaming at her.

"Hey, sweetie…" He whispered, smiling as Castiel dried the baby's body gently, "How you doin'?"

Noelle was passed to Dean who took her to put her in a diaper and purple baby-grow that had a little pink love-heart over where her heart was. He lifted her back into his arms and kissed her head, chuckling as she snuggled against him and nuzzled him.

"Oh God, you love your snuggles…" He said sweetly, "Oh, you do!"

Sam smiled and Dean winked at him, passing Noelle to him gently and grinning as his little brother held his daughter. The tiny girl looked up at Sam and made a small noise, wriggling and shuffling in his arms.

"Goodnight, honey." He whispered, kissing her forehead and handing her over to Castiel, the angel rocking her in his embrace.

"Goodnight, my little darling," He breathed, "We love you."

Dean kissed her head and sighed.

"Night, baby girl."

Bobby moved through the living room and kissed her head.

"Night, sweetheart."

Just as Dean and Castiel were about to go upstairs, Gabriel appeared in front of them and kissed Noelle's cheek, chuckling as she wriggled in her sleep.

"Night, gorgeous girl…" He whispered, "Sleep tight."

The baby hummed and shivered a little, Castiel smiling softly before heading upstairs with Dean to lull her to sleep.

* * *

Sam wound his arm around Gabriel's front, the Archangel turning his head and biting the pillows as he rocked his hips back against Sam's. The lovers were on their sides, making slow, languid love in the motel room Gabriel had clicked them to. Sam was insistent on wearing a condom so Gabriel wouldn't get pregnant. The Archangel agreed, but he was saddened by the fact that they couldn't have a baby yet.

Although at this present moment in time, he had better things to think about, like the feeling of Sam's slow, deep thrusts inside of him, the feeling of Sam's strong arms holding him close and Sam's beautiful lips pressing against his skin.

They didn't have to be quiet tonight, but they chose to be. It kinda turned them both on if it was quiet, like it was secret and they shouldn't be doing what they were. That small pretence made it so much hotter. Sam kissed Gabriel's neck and the Archangel turned his head, meeting the hunter's lips in a tender kiss.

"Oh, Sam…" Gabriel breathed, shivering as Sam thrust again, their fingers entwining as they turned onto their stomachs, "Mmm…right there…"

"Fuck…" Sam gasped, knowing how close he was.

His movements were growing weak, skin shining with sweat as he pulled out and turned Gabriel onto his back.

"I want to look into your eyes," He breathed, "I need to."

Gabriel smiled and their lips met in a tender kiss as Sam entered him again. Gabriel rested against the pillows, running his fingers through Sam's hair while their already entwined fingers rested on the pillows.

"I love you, Archangel Gabriel." Sam whispered, looking deep into Gabriel's eyes as they both neared climax.

"I love you too, Sam Winchester." Gabriel replied, looking back at Sam as they both came.

The release felt so amazing but it became too much to keep their eyes open so they closed their eyes tightly and shared a deep, passionate, loving kiss. They broke the kiss and breathed heavily into one another's mouths, shivering and holding each other tight as they came down from their high. They relaxed together, both knowing that they would still have each other, a small sense of faith rushing through them as they felt that they had a chance of winning the Apocalypse, a chance of defeating Lucifer and maybe even finding God.

As long as they had each other, their family and of course little Noelle, nothing else mattered.

-TBC-


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary: **Dean notices that over the past few weeks, Castiel has been acting very strangely, but when his angel appears, utterly exhausted in the Winchesters' motel room, Dean discovers why. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters.

**Pairings: **Dean/Castiel, Sam/Gabriel.

**A/N: **Wow...nearly five months since I updated *chuckles*. Here's a stupidly late update! I hope you enjoy it!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

**Our Little Angel **

**-Six- **

Little Noelle murmured, flexing her tiny fingers as she opened her eyes to meet Daddy Cas's. Castiel smiled sweetly at her, lifting her closer to him and resting her against his shoulder. He took in that scent of clean baby and he stroked her head, rubbing her back gently as she adjusted to being awake.

"Good morning, Noelle." He whispered, pressing a gentle kiss to her head and rubbing her back as she started to hum and murmur, "I wonder if you'll take to your new aunts well, huh? What do you think?"

The baby snuggled up to Castiel and gripped his coat in her tiny fingers, the angel sighing at the contact. He carried the child downstairs and smiled as Dean came from the kitchen, the hunter barely able to contain his excitement at seeing his baby girl before he put his coffee down and practically ran to his family. He kissed Castiel's lips and beamed at the little person in his arms, Castiel grinning and passing her over.

"Morning, baby..." He whispered to Noelle, watching her open her eyes to look at him and feeling her snuggle him in response.

Her tears came not a minute later, Castiel grimacing and hushing her before going to get her bottle ready, Dean sitting on the couch with her and rocking her gently in his arms.

"Alright, sweetie..." He soothed, "It's okay...it's all okay, shhh."

The baby hiccuped and sniffled, sobbing a little more as Dean lifted her to his shoulder, rubbing her back and patting it softly.

"Love you, baby girl, it's okay."

Noelle murmured and wailed, Sam grimacing as he entered the room. He hated to hear his little niece crying, and he felt so sorry for Castiel because the poor guy was almost in tears himself every time too. He sat next to his brother, smiling at the little baby who was crying in his arms.

"Good morning, Noelle." He whispered, "What's all the noise for, huh?"

"Someone's a hungry girl." Dean replied, rocking her and hushing her as Castiel returned with a bottle, Dean taking it and pressing it to Noelle's lips.

She hummed and accepted it, her tears stopping as Dean tapped the bottle gently. Her little hands held the bottle, her right hand resting on Dean's fingers.

"Good girl." He whispered, "I bet that's delicious, huh?"

Castiel smiled as Noelle's little toes wiggled, her fingers doing the same which made Dean smile. It was like she was trying to pat his hand and copy his movements against the bottle. Sam watched the lovers share a gentle kiss, Castiel stroking Noelle's hair gently as she pushed against the bottle with her tongue, the soft sound letting Dean know she was finished.

"That's my girl." He whispered, sitting her up in what Castiel feared was a position that would hurt her.

"Dean, doesn't that hurt her?" He asked, Dean shaking his head.

"No, it's a good position for burping her, Cas, I promise." He said, supporting her head with his fingers lightly around her neck while his other hand patted her back, "It looks like I'm choking her, but I'm just supporting her head, okay? She hasn't got the strength to hold it up herself, so I'm just keeping it supported and keeping her held up while I burp her."

He rubbed her back lightly and patted it, catching a little of her milk on a handkerchief as she spat it back up slightly.

"That's normal, baby, don't worry." Dean said softly as he caught the expression of concern on Castiel's face, "Don't worry, it's all okay."

With that he wiped her mouth, bunching up the handkerchief and placing it on the coffee table.

"I'll go clean that..." Sam whispered, taking the material while Castiel sat next to Dean, their little girl held safely in his arms as he lay her back in his embrace.

"All better." Dean whispered, "Yes, that's gotta be much better, huh, sweet pea?"

The baby wriggled a little and opened her eyes, Dean and Castiel grinning down at her.

"Good morning." Castiel said with a smile, "It's nice to see you again, baby girl."

Dean grinned, looking to Castiel for a moment.

"Papa." He said, Castiel looking confused, "You can be Papa."

They'd been sticking to Daddy Dean and Daddy Cas, but they figured that as she learned to speak, that might be a little too much for her to learn, and plus, they'd wanted individual names for her to call them. Dean had wanted to be daddy, and father was too formal for Castiel. But Papa just seemed to fit him completely.

"I like Papa." The angel confessed, "No, I _love_ Papa. Technically I should be Mommy or Mama, but I'm in a male vessel...so Papa it is."

Noelle was just watching him the whole time, her beautiful eyes gazing into his. She flexed her fingers, reaching towards him which he returned, her tiny hand wrapping around his finger.

"You gorgeous girl." He whispered, kissing her forehead, "I love you, Noelle Alaina. I love you."

The baby hummed in reply, Castiel biting his lip and looking to Dean who passed the baby over, Castiel keeping her cradled close.

"Good morning, baby." Dean whispered as Noelle's eyes locked onto his, "It's so wonderful to see our little angel this morning. Yes, Daddy and Papa are happy to see you, sweetheart."

He tickled her belly gently, Noelle's little feet kicking in response. She looked so beautiful with her big green eyes and thick brown hair, her tiny body covered in her little pink and white onesie which had been buttoned up around her diaper.

"We'd better change you, my little darling." Castiel whispered, "Come on. Let's dress you in something nice for Aunt Ellen and Aunt Jo's visit, huh?"

Dean smiled at the thought of how Ellen and Jo would come and just smother Noelle with attention. The poor little thing didn't know what she had coming.

* * *

Jo and Ellen almost cried at the sight of Castiel holding Noelle close to him, the little girl wriggling and snuggling up to him as he held her in his embrace.

"Hello, Jo." He said as he looked up, "Hello, Ellen."

"Hey, Cas." Jo replied.

"Hi, angel boy." Ellen said softly, going to sit by him, "How's it feel to be a mama, huh?"

"It's a little tiring but she's worth it." Castiel replied, "This is Noelle Alaina Winchester, and she is a week old today."

"God, Cas, she's beautiful." Jo whispered, kneeling by the sofa and beaming as Castiel passed her to Ellen.

"Hi, Noelle." The older woman said softly, "It's so nice to finally meet you, sweetie."

The baby opened her eyes and looked a little unsure before she just settled, Castiel knowing it was Ellen's overpowering maternal instinct that had calmed her. Noelle murmured, her brow knotting into a little grimace as she fell asleep again, huffing a little and making gentle sounds.

"You stunning little creature." Ellen whispered, kissing her forehead, "God, Cas, you and Dean must be so proud."

"We are." Dean said as he entered the room with a tray of coffees, "I'm so proud of Cas for going through that labour alone."

"You wanna go to Aunt Jo?" Ellen asked, passing Noelle to Jo who cradled her to her chest and beamed down at her.

"Who's a beautiful little angel, huh?" She gushed, kissing the baby's forehead, "You are one sweet little thing, aren't you, Noelle? You look just like your Daddy and Papa. You're the perfect combination of the two of them."

Noelle just murmured and hummed, snuggling closer to Jo and continuing to dream peacefully. She began kicking slightly and her head lolled once or twice. Her tiny hand came up to rub her face and she stretched out slightly, her little lip wobbling as she started to cry again.

"Wow..." Dean breathed, "Someone's busy today."

Jo nodded in agreement, Dean laughing and taking Noelle into his arms.

"This is the third diaper change today." He said with a chuckle, "We're gonna be out of diapers soon if we ain't careful."

Jo and Ellen watched the look shared between Castiel and Dean, and it made them even more determined to do whatever they could to stop Lucifer.

-TBC-

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this very late update! **

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**


End file.
